worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Nation States
=A Brief Bite-sized Brochure= The galaxy is replete with countless polities, nation-states, and countries that come in all shapes, forms and sizes, in many masses, varying volumes and even differing densities. Some may come as great powers, empires that span across several sectors and encompass many worlds, but these do not, by any means, compose the majority of the star nations in known space. More frequent are the polities that consist of a mere handful of worlds in but a few star systems, or sometimes even just one solar system. Even more common are those governments bound to a single planet, or many governments sharing one world, though some would say that these do not qualify as star nations as they do not match the definition of that term - but such semantics are prone to be differed by some, and much consternation and smarm may ensue in the resulting contention. Amirite? Small Nations for Small People Elysium Capital: Elysium Government type: Pantheon Head of State: The Elysian Pantheon Head of Government: The Senatorium Territories: Several worlds, including planets Elysium, Aberdeen, Glasgow, Metallia, Krydonialopolis, New Orleas, Athea, and others Location: Within Sectors S-6, S-7 and T-7 Elysium is a strange anachronistic nation tidally locked within the shoals of the Grand Coreward Trunk. Its relative isolation from the rest of the galaxy has spawned a bizarre culture and way of life based on Greco-Roman aesthetics with prominent paganic practices and exaggerated hedonistic homoerotic overtones. One of the stranger aspects in this already strange civilization is in its highly distorted paleohistology which blends reality with epic legendary mythology featuring such things such as great heroes and gods and monsters. This facet permeates the entire nation, to the point where their leadership is comprised of nobles said to embody the patron gods of the worlds they hail from. Elysium is also believed to be the source of the Legends of Heracules, space mythologies popular in places such as Wild Space. Another aspect of Elysian society is its martial nature, due to prevalent raids by a barbarian hordes known as the Connoltians, as every few decades the warriors of Elysium have to beat back the savages in protracted wars. It is believed that the Elysians are master navigators of their surrounding shoal spaces, with knowledge of secret routes through hyperspace. Also, they believe themselves to be surrounded by the strange eastern-oriental nations of 'Persia' and 'Sumeria'. The Feelipeens Capital: Maynilad, Planet Luz Government type: Democratic Republic, currently under Martian Law Head of State: President Ferdinand Shroomarcos (and First Lady Imelda Shroomarcos) Head of Government: President Ferdinand Shroomarcos (and First Lady Imelda Shroomarcos) Territories: One solar system composed of two habitable worlds named Planet Luz and Planet Bizminda, one brown dwarf named Bisdak with a number of inhabited natural and artificial satellites collectively known as the Bisdak Moons Location: Sector Z-6 The Feelipeen system is a minute star nation occupying a single star system known as the Feelipeeni Archipelago. The system has two inhabitable worlds called Luz and Bizminda. On Luz, fairest of the worlds, sits the lofty capital of Maynilad and the upper class rulers and monied men of the Feelipeens. On Bizminda, the world is halved into two pseudo-Pangean continents, Bizayahs and Meandanaw, and on them are rural provincial lands with farms and unending fields of rice paddies, the world as a whole is considerably less developed than Maynilad - which itself is little better than a third world planet. Beyond both worlds is a gas giant-turned-brown dwarf named Bisdak, which is orbited by countless hundreds of natural and artificial inhabited satellites, the largest and most important being called Sebuu. Poverty is at an all time high in the Feelipeens, and government corruption is widespread and near omni-present. Illiteracy, the widening gap between rich and poor further enforced by rigid social structures, and often violent social upheavals stalks the land like big... stalking things. Yet the Feelipeens was a hopeful country. Under the beneviolent rule of well-meaning President Shroomarcos and his beloved vain and superficial wife Imelda, plus with their regime being propped up by the Shepistani Republic, the country may yet still have a bright future ahead of it. Mabuhay Feelipeenis! Category:National Information